San Valentín es peor para japoneses que para americanas
by B. S. Kei
Summary: Es San Valentín y Japón tiene la difícil tarea de cuidar y consolar a América después de su ruptura con Inglaterra. Y eso que San Valentín es una fecha más difícil para hombres japoneses que para mujeres americanas -Japón/Fem!USA, toques de UK/Fem!USA. Two shot-.
1. I

Me habría encantado dedicarle más tiempo a esta historia pese a que llevo la idea original en mi cabeza desde el año pasado, aunque habrán pasado pasado poco más de doce horas desde que comencé a escribir esto. Perdón por este inconveniente. Solo quería que saliera con la fecha de hoy para no seguir decepcionando por mi tardanza otra vez en este día. Mil disculpas. Sin betear por ahora: he pasado tanto tiempo fuera del fanfiction que me he quedado sin beta :(

**Edit**: Revisado.

**COPYRIGHT**

Hetalia - Axis Powers ©Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

**San Valentín es peor para japoneses que para americanas**

Las últimas semanas Japón habían ido a la casa de América-san para darle clases personales de japonés. Iba cada casi todos los fines de semana a su casa y algunos días laborales, exceptuando los días en que ella le pedía expresamente lo contrario. América solía hacer otras cosas el resto del día y dejar una pequeña parte para sus visitas, pero eso no sucedía cuando Inglaterra la iba a ver para salir: allí ella se tomaba todo el día libre de trabajo, incluso de sus clases de japonés. Japón entendía, por supuesto: el amor siempre era una cosa buena y estaba muy feliz de que la persona que amaba pudiera experimentar esa alegría aunque no fuera con él.

Ayer había estado con ella hasta tarde. Hoy iba a llamarla en caso de que ella no necesitara verlo por ese día. No era experto en costumbres occidentales, pero imaginaba que ella tal vez estuviera preocupada por los preparativos para su San Valentín y no tuviera tiempo de recibirlo. Le extrañó que no contestara la primera vez porque ella siempre traía el móvil encima y respondía casi al primer tono. La segunda vez que llamó sí le contestó, pero su voz no sonaba para nada alegre:

—_Mochi mochi, América-san?_

—Kiku…

Lo había llamado por su nombre humano. Qué raro: ella no solía llamarlo así a menos que fuera para mosquearlo. O cuando estaba triste y quería que se quedara a su lado. No le gustaba que eso sucediera, y no porque no le agradara que ella se acurrucara en su hombro mientras lo abrazaba—le incomodaba, que era distinto—, sino porque la idea de verla infeliz era dolorosa.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Japón. —La oyó inhalar lloriqueando—. Ven…

Miró hacia la ventana: había comenzado a nevar. Probablemente eso dificultaría cualquier vuelo internacional si se ponía peor. Su mente regresó a la voz de América y en el espantoso sonido de sus lágrimas en el teléfono. No quería que ella se sintiera así de mal, no quería: pero era probable que no pudiera ir a su lado para socorrerla.

—Kiku…

—Voy para allá. —Terminó diciendo antes de pensar en las reales probabilidades de cumplir esa promesa; pero en ese momento no le importó. Los amigos estaban para ayudarse unos a otros: América-san solía decírselo muchas veces, que estaría allí para él en todo momento pese a que en verdad la mayoría del tiempo era él quién iba a su rescate.

Ahora, solo le quedaba desear que esa tormenta no empeorara en el resto de la tarde. Hizo su pequeña maleta de viaje solo con lo necesario y no perdió tiempo en salir de casa hacia el aeropuerto.

**_XOX_**

Tuvo la suerte de que el clima no empeorara y dificultara el vuelo. Igualmente, tuvo suerte en conseguir un boleto para el vuelo más próximo en primera clase —realmente era difícil explicar al resto de los ciudadanos su condición como representante del país y por eso solían viajar menos acompañados en primera clase para evitar disturbios— y se quedó esperando las casi doce horas de vuelo desde Tokio hasta Los Ángeles. Aprovechó el tiempo para dormir, hacer el cambio de horario en su reloj de muñeca y pensar el resto del tiempo en qué pudo afectarle así.

Seguramente se trataba de otra pelea con Inglaterra-san. Últimamente se habían peleado mucho. Ella solía pasarse gran parte de su tiempo juntos hablando de lo idiota que se sentía por seguir con él y criticándolo por una u otra cosa que le molestara de la actitud que tenía con ella; pero, por alguna razón, los problemas, las quejas y las discusiones entre ambos se esfumaban con la misma velocidad con que aparecían. No le daban el suficiente tiempo para hacerse ilusiones en ese corto _lapsus_ y por otra parte, estaba acostumbrado a sus constantes rupturas y regresos y a ser el compañero fiel de lágrimas de América-san cuando ella así se lo pedía. Otras veces era Canadá-san con quién prefería estar en esos momentos. Tal vez se tratara de asuntos distintos, pensaba, pero nunca le dio mayor importancia ni cuestionó el proceder de América. Tal vez sencillamente él no era el más indicado para esas ocasiones.

Se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más América e Inglaterra seguirían así. Ambos eran sus amigos. No era correcto lo que él sentía por ella y jamás pensó hacer nada para interferir entre ambos. Ellos se querían, no había duda de eso: sus sentimientos eran tan evidentes que solo un ciego, no, un idiota no podría verlo. Y él no era ninguna de las dos cosas aunque no entendía cómo dos personas que parecían quererse tanto podían lastimarse con la misma facilidad con la que decían amarse. No era sano para ninguno de los dos, se decía por ambos, no porque sus sentimientos lo estuvieran traicionando y quisieran que él los dejara salir.

Apoyó la cabeza en la ventana y vio las nubes desde arriba: ciudades enteras más pequeñas que la palma de su mano y un océano azul inmenso. Sonrió con tristeza. Había mucho más que un océano colosal separándolo de la persona que amaba. Ojalá fuera solo eso, si no las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para él.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Él no debía intentar nada, no era honroso, era desleal para dos de sus mejores amigos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No. No era eso. Aunque ellos dos no fueran sus amigos, aunque Inglaterra-san no estuviera con América-san, el problema no era ninguno de los dos sino de él.

Había sepultado muchas voces en su cabeza, pero estaban tan firmemente grabadas en todo su ser que era imposible para él hacerlas callar cuando llevaban tanta verdad en ellas. Él lo sabía, no era ingenuo; no se engañaba con una falsa imagen de sí mismo.

Era horrible.

Mal dotado.

Y pésimo amante.

Nada en él haría que pudiera hacer feliz a América-san. Le daba miedo solo imaginar alguna clase de intimidad con ella y que ella lo supiera. No quería. La idea le aterraba como no tenía idea y debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarse y mantenerse sereno para que nadie supiera el dolor que lo estaba consumiendo. Por _kamisama_ eso jamás iba ocurrir: América-san no estaba interesada en él y así debía ser. Él no podría nunca hacerla feliz más que con muestras de apoyo y regalos. Cualquier otra demostración de aprecio era incorrecta y reprochable.

Cerró los ojos con esos pensamientos y se quedó dormido. Al despertar ya estaban en tierras estadounidenses y a punto de aterrizar.

**XOX**

Fue tan rápido a la casa de América como otro vuelo, el taxi y sus pies se lo permitieron. Tocó el timbre de la puerta y esperó a que ella abriera. No sucedió. Estaba comenzando a asustarse cuando ella le gritó desde adentro que la puerta estaba abierta y que podía entrar. Se sintió más aliviado al oírla, pero no al entrar y ver toda la casa a oscuras iluminada solamente por el brillo de la pantalla LCD en la sala de estar y la figura de América-san frente a en el sofá, acurrucada con una manta y con lo que parecía ser un bote de helado que reiteradamente se llevaba con una cuchara grande a la boca.

— ¡Estás aquí, Japón! —dijo menos animada de lo que solía y apenas se movió para recibirlo. Japón tuvo cuidado de dejar su maleta a un lado de la habitación y caminar hacia ella a una distancia prudente en el sofá. A esa altura pudo ser capaz de verla en medio de la oscuridad.

Se veía horrible. Y ella era hermosa, pero parecía que no había hecho más que llorar en las últimas horas y ni siquiera se ocupó de quitarse el maquillaje, por lo que las lágrimas se habían encargado de dispersarlo por todo su rostro y aún estaba en pijama. Se sintió tan mal por ella que quiso tomar una toalla y limpiarla cuidadosamente hasta arreglar lo que esas lágrimas hicieron en su rostro. Su mente dejó de imaginar cuando se vio a sí mismo en la bañera con ella ayudándola a limpiarse como lo hacían en su casa. No dijo nada y su pensamiento tampoco se descubrió en su rostro.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó obligado por su mano a sentarse a su lado. Quiso estar lo más lejos de ella posible, no porque su actual apariencia desaliñada le repudiara, sino porque tenía miedo de sus propios impulsos y de una posible traición de su cuerpo nervioso que lo metiera en más de un problema.

— ¡Oh, Japón…! —dijo y se echó a llorar sobre su hombro.

Fue ahí cuando le contó todo lo que había sucedido en detalles: que Inglaterra había terminado con ella el día anterior por una discusión que no había entendido cómo comenzó y una vez que iniciaron no pudieron parar. Le contó que esta vez había sido grave, muy grave y que odiaba tanto a Inglaterra que no quería seguir aguantando un minuto más a su lado y juraba y perjuraba no volver a su lado nunca más.

Japón la oía atentamente sin moverse. Recordó muchas escenas como esa antes y cómo habían terminado: justo lo contrario a lo que ella le estaba prometiendo, pero no le reprochó nada. Se quedó callado e inmóvil todo el tiempo que ella lloró sobre su hombro. Por suerte era bueno con las labores domesticas y lavar esa camisa no sería un problema ni lo había sido con las otras tampoco.

Pero no era por su ropa, ni por sus viajes a última hora, ni el tiempo que gastaba consolándola para que ella volviera a cometer una y otra vez el mismo error que no le gustaba estar en esa situación: era porque odiaba ver llorar a alguien tan alegre y enérgica como América-san que deseaba febrilmente que todo ese círculo vicioso terminara para siempre. No le importaba hacer eso un millón de veces más, lo que le molestaba de sobremanera era que ella estuviera sufriendo.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo realmente útil para ayudarla que solo estar ahí callado oyéndola… Pero él era un inútil en esas situaciones y lo sabía: era todo cuánto podía hacer por ella, porque ella no quería recibir ningún carísimo presente de él ni recibir cualquier otro intento de ánimo que incluyera un gasto importante de dinero por su parte. No sabía hacer más que eso, era una persona práctica y suponía ella necesitaba más que un regalo costoso, un viaje exótico o algo más extravagante para encontrar el anhelado consuelo. Y él no podía ofrecerle más que eso y apoyo moral, nada más: ni siquiera una palabra correcta para esta situación podría ni había salido alguna vez de su boca.

**XOX**

Japón se quedó esa noche con ella a esperar que se repusiera antes de volver a su casa. No había problema en ello porque había dejado todos sus pendientes hechos en casa y cualquier cosa que necesitara su jefe podía resolverla por computadora con la conexión _wi-fi _ de América-san. Por hoy, todo lo que haría sería ayudarla con las labores domesticas y cuidar de ella hasta que ella se sintiera lo suficientemente bien para cuidarse sola. Hoy era más que evidente que América no podía cuidar bien de sí misma. Lo primero que hizo fue prepararle un baño relajante con esencias y sales como había visto hacer en uno de los libros de su casa; lo siguiente fue limpiar un poco la casa y recoger los trastes y tirar toda la basura que ella tenía en la cocina y sobre la mesita de café en la sala de estar y ordenar un poco la habitación de América lo suficiente para que ella pudiera dormir tranquila esa noche.

Cuando ella salió del baño se sentó otra vez en el sofá a ver la televisión sin reparar mucho en su presencia, absorta en el programa como si la vida _ya no fuera_ más que eso. Japón estaba intentando preparar una cena decente para ella fuera de todas esas porquerías que había estado comiendo antes de que él llegara. No era mucho lo que podía hacer con las reservas que encontró —le dio la impresión de que ella se había comido casi todo lo que era rápidamente comestible y que escaseaba ingredientes en la nevera para hacer algo más elaborado—, aunque se las arregló para hacer algo de comida de su casa que fuera más nutritiva. Esperaba que ella lo disfrutara tanto como lo había hecho cuando comía con él en su país natal.

Fue entonces cuando encontró el corazón de chocolate en una caja roja de la misma forma dentro de la nevera. No había que ser un genio para saber qué era y lo que significaba, pero no tenía idea de qué debía hacer con él en esa situación: lo más probable era que ella no lo quisiera ver, sobre todo ese día.

—Encontré el chocolate en la nevera. —Estaba siendo directo pero era absurdo disfrazar lo obvio, aunque tampoco quería entrar en detalles que no vinieran al caso—. ¿Quiere que me deshaga de él?

—Puedes quedártelo— le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Tiene forma de corazón…

—Quédatelo—repitió firme otra vez sin darse vuelta y dejándole claro que no quería hablar más del tema.

Japón se quedó quieto con el corazón de chocolate en la mano cuando la oyó decir que podía conservarlo para él. Por un minuto no supo qué hacer y se quedó congelado. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de acariciar con el pulgar cariñosamente la superficie roja de la caja, como si fuera algo frágil y valioso a la vez.

Era la primera vez que _esa persona_ le deba un chocolate en San Valentín. Su persona amada; eso no había sido capaz de soñarlo ni de la forma más alocada en su mente. Aunque fuera de esa forma, estaba bien para él, sí: así estaba bien. Era más de lo que había soñado tener.

Dejó el chocolate a un lado para seguir preparando la cena. Tal vez durante la noche se permitiría fantasear un poco, solo un poco con ese presente y quizás por un minuto se dedicara a ser feliz con esa ilusión. Aunque sabía que nada de eso era real, su vida estaba basada en fantasías patéticas. No había gran diferencia ahora.

**Continuará… **


	2. II

**II**

América-san no habló mucho durante la cena. Ni siquiera fue a sentarse a la mesa. Japón hizo un esfuerzo por comprender y al final acabó llevando la comida de ambos en bandejas a la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar que estaba frente al sofá, lugar donde ponían la consola de videojuegos y la comida chatarra, también para ver películas dejaban la comida puesta ahí y las gaseosas, así que no era nada nuevo para él comer en ese sitio. Era más pequeña que la mesa principal de su casa y casi sería como en su hogar si ambos se sentaran en el suelo. Esa era otra razón para no sentirse incómodo.

No hablaron mucho durante la cena. Ella alabó su comida pero, aunque no notó una falsa cortesía en sus palabras, tampoco creyó que le hubiera hecho un cumplido totalmente sincero porque era más que obvio que apenas notaba lo que se llevaba a la boca. Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza de entablar una conversación decente con ella cuando repentinamente le habló:

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta de haber roto con ese imbécil? —le preguntó. Japón no supo qué contestarle—.Que me proyectaba con él—terminó de confesar jugueteando con lo que quedaba de su comida en el plato con el tenedor. Ese no-sé-qué en el arroz se había vuelto particularmente molesto para ella desde que comenzó a comer.

Japón la escuchó interesado. En aquel momento América se sintió afortunada de tenerlo como amigo ¿Qué otra persona cruzaría un océano solo porque su mejor amiga necesitaba consuelo post ruptura? Aún así, hacía falta mucho más que un buen amigo y camarada para que ella pudiera quitarse esas masoquistas ideas en la cabeza ¿Cómo pudo ese idiota de Arthur haberla tratado así? ¿Cómo fue capaz de permitir que él le hiciera eso? Se sentía tan tonta por no haber visto lo evidente antes, por haberse permitido soñar tanto con él y no haber advertido los indicios que destellaban como luces de neón señalando que eso no resultaría. Tomó aire para continuar:

—Sé lo que piensas: "no sé por qué estoy aquí si volverán en unos días y la próxima vez que le rompan el corazón tendré que venir otra vez a recoger los pedazos". —Hizo una pausa para detener el sarcasmo en su voz. Japón se levantó con intención de decirle que él no pensaba así y su interés en ayudarla era real, que no le importaba estar ahí para ella otra vez si sucedía lo que decía de nuevo; pero América lo detuvo—. Lo sé, Japón: he sido una idiota y tú mi salvador.

Japón no entendía nada de nada aún y América se quedó callada justo cuando parecía había recuperado el habla y el ánimo. Mucho temió que otra vez se sumiera en su silencio y que ese solo hubiera sido un ataque de desahogo propulsado por la frustración y la ira. A veces sucedía que ella tenía de esos ataques y se quedaba en silencio largo rato como si toda la rabia y cualquier sentimiento se hubieran esfumado con el último discurso. Pero esa vez América estaba lejos de quedarse callada de nuevo y contrario a las expectativas de Japón, habló:

—No volveremos—sentenció—. ¡Inglaterra ahora está saliendo con Francia, se han estado viendo a escondidas las últimas semanas hasta que finalmente Arthur me lo ha confesado! —Apretó los puños sobre la mesa tras soltar la bomba—. ¡Ese grandísimo idiota ha estado con esa zorra a la vez que salía conmigo! ¡Y luego ha tenido el descaro de confesármelo con ella tomada de la mano!

Se levantó de la mesa y del sofá de un golpe. Japón temió que cometiera una locura y se levantó casi a la par que ella, preparado para detenerla en caso de que intentara hacerse daño. Nada de eso sucedió. En su lugar ella soltó un suspiro que se acercaba bastante a la definición de un grito ahogado y luego de que lo dejó salir se echó como peso muerto al sofá. Japón volvió a sentarse a su lado, preocupado.

— ¿Por qué he sido tan tonta, Japón? ¡¿Por qué me tragué todas sus promesas de amor como una ilusa?! ¿¡Por qué!?

Se apoyó sobre su hombro y se echó a llorar más fuerte de lo que Japón la había oído a llorar nunca. El contacto tan cercano con su cuerpo, más aún cuando ella lo rodeó con su brazo para apegarse aún más a él hizo que contrajera todos sus músculos y se tensara: el contacto físico no era su fuerte, pero no tenía otra opción que callar su incomodidad y hacerla sentir cómoda. Pensó en si debía abrazarla también, pero le pareció una confianza excesiva e impropia.

No sabía qué más hacer. Ella estaba llorando con el corazón hecho pedazos y todo lo que podía hacer por ella ahora era no echarse a correr asustado de que lo estuviera tocando de esa forma. _"No volveremos"_ había dicho y supo por la fuerza e intensidad de su llanto que estaba hablando completamente en serio en esta ocasión. Ellos dos no volverían. Y eso le asustaba por la forma en que esas palabras le alegraban más de lo que deberían.

**XOX**

A Japón se le había olvidado que la tradición americana dictaba que chicos y chicas intercambiaran regalos el día de San Valentín. No había celebraciones distintas para cada uno como en su casa. Por supuesto, iba a darle a América un buen obsequio para el _White Day _dentro de un mes, pero no sabía si lo correcto era darle algo más el día de hoy por las costumbres americanas. Cuando dejó sus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes se dio cuenta por la alarma digital del velador de que era demasiado tarde para salir y buscar un regalo para hoy porque al día apenas le quedaban unos cuantos minutos.

Dejó América acostada antes de venir a la habitación de huéspedes. Apenas había ruido. Por la ventana solo se veía las luces multicolores de la ciudad. Había dormido mal en las últimas horas y lo único que deseaba era acostarse a dormir en paz. Le extrañó que el sueño no llegara apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada.

En su cabeza, la caja en forma de corazón de chocolates seguía dando vueltas desde que América-san se lo había obsequiado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué justo a él? Entendía que había estado en el momento y en lugar correcto, pero deseaba encontrar otra explicación que le dijera que no había sido solo una coincidencia que ella se lo hubiera dado a él, precisamente a él.

No estaba acostumbrado a recibir chocolates en San Valentín. Taiwán le enviaba un chocolate obligado cada año porque le tenía gran afecto. Fuera de eso, jamás había recibido uno por propia voluntad. Nunca había llegado a sus manos un chocolate junto con una declaración de amor. En la vida. En los más setenta años que esa celebración había sido adoptada en su país eso jamás había ocurrido. Y no porque él fuera la representación del país del sol naciente, había una razón mucho más simple.

Él era un ser horrible que jamás había inspirado amor en alguna persona.

Hace tiempo, cuando la tradición de San Valentín apenas comenzaba, sentía lástima por los pobres jóvenes menos agraciados de los institutos que no recibían chocolates de las chicas por esas fechas. Eran una mayoría importante y solo unos pocos acaparaban los afectos y las declaraciones de las colegialas japonesas. Sentía lástima o quizás simpatía por esos chicos desafortunados que se iban a casa tan vacíos como habían llegado al instituto, hasta que comprendió que él no era más agraciado que cualquiera de ellos.

Comparado con los _idols_ japoneses, carecía de muchos atributos para impresionar al sexo opuesto: carisma, actitud, porte, perfil… su belleza se acercaba al promedio de las personas de su casa. Y la mayoría de ellos no eran especialmente agradables a la vista a los ojos de occidentales.

Probablemente eso era lo que menos esperanza le daba. A los ojos de América-san, de Emily —se permitía llamarla así en su mente y sus fantasías— no era atractivo. Y no serlo no era por lejos el mayor de sus problemas. Cada vez que se analizaba, veía obstáculos en todo su ser y existencia que le impedían alimentar sus sueños. Cada vez que pensaba en sus sentimientos por ella se daba cuenta de cuán patético era.

No aspiraba a su amor. Era muy probable que la amara pero esperaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Los japoneses no son como los americanos, se recordó: su gente no se deja llevar por ideales románticos occidentales y prefieren la tranquilidad de una relación serena y calmada, muchas veces desprovista de lo que podría llamarse amor. Las parejas se casan pero rara vez se aman. Es una idea bastante arraigada en su casa y hasta hace unos pocos siglos todos los matrimonios se basaban en acuerdos prenupciales, no en amor.

Cada vez que pensaba en su futuro, sentía que aún no era demasiado bueno para llevar a buen puerto sus intenciones con una mujer sin dejar abiertas muchas posibilidades de fracaso. Para que alguien como él tuviera éxito con alguna antes era imprescindible tener una buena tarjeta de presentación para iniciar una buena plática —una chequera, una visa platino u otra igual de impresionante…—, ya que su rostro común y poco hermoso no llamaría la atención entre cientos de otros que no destacaban al igual que él.

Un japonés como él solo recibía regalos de una mujer cuando ya estaban comprometidos y le eran entregados de la manera más frívola posible después del matrimonio. Soñar con uno hecho por las propias manos de una mujer era un sueño bastante remoto y poco probable en un escenario como ese. Pero no habría problemas con eso, ya que antes de preocuparse por si su pareja le preparaba chocolates caseros o no, tendría otros asuntos de los que ocuparse: trabajo y deber, deber y trabajo. Con una rutina así sería capaz de olvidar hasta su propio nombre —una vez le había sucedido cuando intentaba llenar un formulario y su mente quedó en blanco mientras buscaba una respuesta para el apartado "nombre"—o el de su esposa: comparado con eso, que esa persona se acordara de comprarle algo para San Valentín era todo un elogio.

Tal vez en una vida tan agitada como en la de un _salaryman_ encontraría un momento del día para probar uno de los chocolates; tal vez en el metro atestado de gente porque no había suficiente espacio en Tokio para que todos puedan usar sus propios autos para llegar al trabajo. Tal vez ahí, cuando se diera cuenta de que hace milenios dejó de ser uno de esos chicos de secundaria a los que no valía la pena mirarles el rostro mínimamente hermoso y que nunca fue uno de ese puñado de chicos cuya belleza podría ser inmortalizada en el arte para la posterioridad a diferencia del resto, llegara a ser capaz de ver que ya no había razón para tenerles envidia a esa minoría teniendo ahora su caja de chocolates en mano como ellos.

La caja de chocolates…

Todavía le costaba trabajo creer que América-san le había dado esos chocolates. Sin importar que no los hubiera hecho con sus propias manos, para él eran perfectos. Era irreal poder tocarlos, abrir la caja y poder desenvolver lentamente el envoltorio de uno de los bombones. ¿Debía? ¿Era correcto? Necesitaba su cámara para fotografiar el momento: si sacaba muchas fotos era posible que pudiera conservar la real impresión que ese acontecimiento causaba en su vida, pero no tenía una buena cámara con él en su equipaje: solo contaba con la de su móvil.

—No puedo—se dijo. Dejó el chocolate y la caja sobre el velador. No podía y no se trataba de la falta de una cámara fotográfica; no podía porque el chocolate _no era_ para él, sino _para otro_. No le correspondía a él comerlos, sino _a otro_. Que estuvieran ahora en sus manos era solo por casualidad, podrían ser para _cualquier otro _y no necesariamente _para él_. En todo este tiempo se había dejado inundar por ilusiones.

Ella no sentía amor por él.

Y jamás lo haría.

**XOX**

—Japón, ¿sigues despierto? —América tocó la puerta y al poco tiempo de hablar la abrió asomándose lo suficiente para ver si él estaba dormido en la cama.

Afortunadamente para ella Japón estaba aún vestido sobre la cama. Él tuvo la suerte de sentir sus pasos silenciosos en el pasillo y esconder velozmente la caja de chocolate en el velador antes que entrara para que no lo sorprendiera mirándolos. En el instante en que América entró con su pijama de franela y la mirada curiosa a la habitación él se sintió inhibido.

No se había acordado de traer su ropa de dormir con lo sorpresivo del viaje. Los hombres americanos no tenían problema en dormir únicamente con su ropa interior, pero él se habría sentido más cómodo usando una camisa y sin que nadie viera su ridículo pudor, aunque América estaba ahí sorprendida de que no estuviera durmiendo.

— ¿Problemas para dormir, América-san?

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? No parece que vayas a dormir.

— Tengo unas cosas de las que ocuparme antes de eso. —Trató de mostrar apacibilidad en su rostro. No mentía: los sentimientos que experimentaba lo tenía intranquilo—. ¿Y usted?

—No puedo dormir—Se subió a la cama y se arrastró hasta su lado— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? ¡Te prometo no molestar!

— ¿Q-qué dice?—Volteó el rostro completamente hacia otro lado, avergonzado y sonrojado. Ella le estaba pidiendo demasiado—. No creo que eso sea posible: usted y yo compartiendo cama…

—Yo podría dormir sobre el cobertor con una frazada encima y tú bajo la cama, si no quieres que nos toquemos, ¿te parece? ¡En verdad no quiero dormir sola ahora!

—D-de ninguna manera. —Estiró el cuello de la camisa para respirar y movió la cabeza hacia adelante, dando la impresión de que se le caía. Un rasgo típico japonés que a América-san exasperaba.

— ¿Por favor…?

Tampoco tenía muchas alternativas.

—Yo podría dormir en el suelo si usted gusta…

— ¡No quiero! ¡Te quiero en la cama conmigo!

Seguramente ella no estaba consciente de lo mal que eso podría interpretarse. No, seguramente no.

—Le advierto que no suelo dormir bien y me despierto a las cuatro de la madrugada a dar vueltas por la casa y el barrio. Usted seguramente no querrá dormir conmigo bajo esas condiciones.

— ¡No me importa! —Parecía convencida. Tan convencida que dudaba pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Está bien. Haré lo que me pide—accedió a su pesar—. Pero usted será quién duerma bajo las sábanas, no yo.

Ella le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

—Gracias, Japón: eres el mejor.

**XOX**

Cuando las luces se apagaron y Japón notó que América no estaba durmiendo, decidió que no podría conciliar el sueño si ella no lo hacía antes. Tampoco podía moverse mucho porque eso solo la inquietaría más. Sus opciones eran bastante limitadas.

— ¿Alguna vez te han roto el corazón?

Japón se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta. Sería absurdo mentirle en algo como eso y ella probablemente no le creería si mentía.

—_Hai _—contestó serenamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? ¡Yo podría haberte ayudado! —se alteró buscándolo entre la oscuridad.

_«Habría sido imposible incluso para usted»_, pensó.

—Cálmese. Fue hace mucho tiempo. No tiene importancia ahora—mintió. Las mentiras no eran buenas, pero eran un gran recurso en casos como ese.

Pese a que ella no parecía conforme con la respuesta, se calmó.

—Si alguna vez vuelven a romperte el corazón… —comenzó a decir en voz baja hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras— ¡Quiero decir, no estoy esperando que lo hagan tampoco! ¡Es lo último que quisiera en el mundo!—se excusó con ímpetu—. ¡Para ese entonces quisiera ser yo quien cuide de ti!

Él hizo una sonrisa. De alguna forma, la inocencia de ese comentario inspiró una profunda ternura en él.

—_Hai_… sé que lo estará.

Las mujeres americanas podían pasarse las tardes enteras de San Valentín comiendo helado y viendo repeticiones de típicas películas románticas poco realistas mientras maldecían el nombre de quién les había roto el corazón una vez y que probablemente después de ese día le permitieran volviera a hacerlo. Sin importar qué sucediera, tenían toda una vida por delante para reemplazar ese recuerdo por otro San Valentín más hermoso.

Pero para los hombres japoneses, el rechazo iba más allá de un simple día del año. El deber con todos y con todo, el _Oni_. Estaba más que claro que el deber era más importante que los sentimientos románticos; sentimientos que estaban destinados nunca ser para cualquiera de ellos. Quizás por eso una simple muestra de afecto, de saber que era tan importante para alguien como para ser merecedor de su chocolate en San Valentín, era un logro de vida difícilmente alcanzado para la mayoría de simples hombres japoneses.

Incluso si al final se dan cuenta de que el sabor del chocolate no era tan bueno como imaginaban y que todos sus sueños no eran más que débiles quimeras sin alas.

_"Voy a estar contigo cuando tu corazón esté roto y te cuidaré", _le había dicho.

_«Gomennasai, América-san. Eso no será posible»._ Le sonrió en la oscuridad aunque ella no tenía idea de lo que sucedía en sus pensamientos.

Ella no podría cumplir su promesa, ni él dejar que lo hiciera. No podía hacerlo porque su corazón llevaba roto casi setenta años por su causa. Y no se lo podía decir.

**FIN**

* * *

Otro trabajo terminado en lista de espera para correcciones ;)

Los reviews son amor.

Ten un lindo día.


End file.
